Pretty Little Nightmares
by KatieRaexx
Summary: Based on a RP Board I am on. This is my original character, Scarlett Soliel's story. If you're a Decepticon or Barricade fan, you'll want to read this. MovieVerse ONESHOT. Rated T for Disturbing Content? I dunno.


**Pretty Little Nightmares**

**A/N: This is based off a role play board I am on for Transformers. I figured I'd upload it because I was pretty proud of it. Scarlett Soliel is my original character, and this story tells alot about her life. She ends up working with the Decepticons as a spy. **

**If you want to know more go here:**

http://scarlett-soliel. whole profile is there, along with her journal and a link to the role-play board.

* * *

**_Bold+ItalicsLyrics  
_**_ItalicsMemories/Nightmares  
_

* * *

_"**Blemishing mirror fright, gonna take a bit of a fall tonight…**_

_**Awakened by the runway noise, suck it up kid, assume battle poise**_

_**It's a lonely time for yours truly, I know…"**_

Making bed in the back of a Saleen Mustang was getting redundant. Of course, there were the perks. The perks of not being afraid that something would happen. The perk that you felt safe, every waking minute, if you, at least, had the Saleen's trust. Scarlett Soliel was that far. She had his trust, or so she figured as much. This Saleen, Scarlett's Saleen, was no regular car. It was a Transformer, a Decepticon. A Decepticon named Barricade, with a spastic partner who rarely shut up, named Frenzy. And she was helping them in their cliché world domination conquest. Why? Even she didn't know that much, and now wasn't time to think about it, as she lay down, facing the backseat. Her black hair was pulled back from her face in a loose low ponytail, and her sea-green hues were reluctant to close. When they did close, she knew what to expect, always around this time of October.

_"We think it would be best if we committed your daughter to the Mental Institution of Tranquility."_

_"What? No!!"_

_"Scarlett Jade Soliel, hush. This is grown up time."_

_"But I—"_

She shivered; it was the memory of that asylum. Though to those who asked, she showed no remorse, fear, or loathing on the subject, which was a bald-faced lie. The very thought of that asylum drove Scarlett more insane than she already was. If she had to go back…she didn't know what she would do. She would not get caught, as far as she was concerned. She would not see the white padded walls of that cell ever again. Ever, again.

_"**Pull here, push me there, a little lower, little closer to the spot that's bare  
That's the toy that fills my void, it's apparent I've inherited a demon joy  
It's a lonely time for yours truly, I know…"**_

"What are you afraid of, human?" Came the booming voice that belonged to Barricade. Frenzy was most likely recharging for the night, or something of the sort. She considered not answering her Saleen at all. Of course, he wouldn't care if she answered or not, that much she figured she knew, so…

"Nothing." She answered, opening her eyes to stare at the backseat. She shifted her weight onto her back now, instead of her side, listening intently to see if the Decepticon would decide to keep her awake longer by questioning her answer.

She had always wanted people to see her as the strong one. The one who didn't fear anything, even if it was something you should fear. She'd liked gaining the reputation around her college that she was insane, not one to be screwed with. She'd liked being feared…but when she'd lie in bed at night, it was a different story.

"Human. There is something you are not telling me."

No shit.

She sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling, and shaking her head slowly. "Yeah, there's lots of things I don't tell you, for good reasons too." She said quietly, closing her eyes again.

_"I'm not going!!"_

_"Yes, you..are!" A younger Soliel pulled her arm from a man in uniform, looking back to her parents who didn't seem to worry about sending her off to an Asylum._

_"Mum! Dad! Tell…tell them I'm normal!" Yeah. It was a lie, she knew, but she didn't want to go, she just…_

_"Be good, Scarlett." Called her father, who waved nonchalantly. "We'll miss you!"_

_No they wouldn't. If they were going to miss her they wouldn't be sending her off. She glanced back to the van she was being loaded into, to see another man waiting with a syringe in his hand. Oh, no. No no no no no…_

_"Let me go!! LET ME GO!!" She shrieked, trying to once again pull away from the man that held her. His grip on her small arm would not doubt leave bruises, she could feel them forming…_

_"MUM! DA---!" She felt the needle sink into her neck, and all went dark for a time…_

She wondered what would have happened if her parents had decided to stay in England, would any of this have happened? She doubted it. She probably would have never taken off to some god-awful place…or would she? She didn't know, her mind was too pained and jumbled up to conceive and answer for her right now.

Unaware until now, salty tears were streaming from her clenched-shut-eyes. She sat up quickly; as if she'd been surprised, and lifted her hand to wipe them away as quickly as they'd began. Honestly, she didn't know if she'd dosed off or not…or what…but the memory was as vivid as ever.

Scarlett Soliel didn't have nightmares, she had memories, and those were all the nightmares she needed.

"Its just…memories."

Perhaps that was all the explanation the Saleen needed, because not another word was heard from him that night. She knew he probably didn't understand, and that was all right. It was his first October with her. If she lasted another, he'd know then. He'd know that these memories didn't leave her alone, didn't let up on her all year round. It was just in the month of October, the month of the Devil's Holiday…the month she was sent away…that they were the most prominent. They were vivid. She felt as if she were feeling every emotion, pain, and heartache she did when she first went through it…Every October, she relived it.

_"She's so quiet. So fucking weird."_

_"Yeah. I'm scared she's going to be like Hannibal Lecter or something." The two men laughed, joked. As if this were a damn joke! Scarlett was now seventeen, aware of hearing those men chat about her everyday. What she wouldn't give to lodge a knife in their stupid brains. She sat against the padded wall, staring at the door as they glanced in, grinning, like she couldn't get to them._

_She just grinned back._

_That was the first time she'd decided to grin back. And it scared the beejesus out of the men. They hurried away from her cell, chattering on about how she was "Sooo fucking weird."_

_She just sang, staring now at the floor._

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray…"_

"Damnit," she cursed, sitting up again and wrapping her arms around herself for mock comfort. She would get no sleep that night that was for sure. She bit her lip, staring at the floorboards, trying to soothe herself by listening to the low rumble of the engine…

_"…**I've gotta get a move on with my life…**_

_**It's time to be a big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry."**_

And she swore she wouldn't ever again.

**Song Credits:**

"**Nightmare" By Eve 6**

"**Big Girls Don't Cry" By Fergie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cade or Frenzy. I ain't makin' no moolah. I own Scarlett though, and I'm damn proud.**


End file.
